The LTE is a 3GPP long term evolution project and is the biggest new technology research and development project initiated by the 3GPP in recent years, and such technology taking the OFDM/FDMA as the core can be regarded as “quasi 4G” technology. The main advantage of the LTE is that the peak rate is high, the system delay is small, and it supports the flexible configuration of the bandwidth. For example: the 20 MHz spectral bandwidth can provide the peak rate of downlink 100 Mbps and uplink 50 Mbps, the unidirectional transmission delay within the user plane is smaller than 5 ms, it supports the flexible configuration of 1.25 MHz to 20 MHz bandwidth and can also use the carrier polymerization technology to further improve the capacity of the cell. The LTE has the extensive application prospect.
While based on the trunking technology of the LTE, various particular services can be customized according to the demands. It is a broad market waiting for thorough excavation to realize various functions, such as hundreds responses to a single call and the video surveillance, etc. How to realize the smooth transition from the trunking service to the LTE is a topic worthy of research for ever.